Major History of the People of Serrus
“Our people started as wandering tribes hunting the game of the plains, hills, and woods. Eventually, we settled down into villages and began building great cities; the first of which was Liggen, then called Ligindom. Much of the old ruins can be found all over modern day Liggen. In fact, in some of the older districts, you can’t take a step without crunching old pottery shards underfoot.” ''-- Kella Longhair, Brennerman Noble'' ----- Orrus, and specifically the continent of Serrus, has gone through many tumultuous periods throughout its long history. Beginning with the tribes of the first men birthed by the Creator, the Ametrian people, as they are called, as well as the first Durgol settled all throughout the continent. Below follows the recorded history of Orrus and a brief description of its people. The Durgol, their Creation and the Baelerek Holds Of all the races on Serrus, the Dwarves, or in their tongue Durgol, were supposedly first. As with many others, the Durgol’s ancient history is steeped in myth and legend. Their story differs slightly from the popular Human story above. This doesn’t cause much conflict between the two people as the Durgol’s beliefs don’t stray too far from Human canon; more that they expand upon the details the Humans do not. The Durgol’s mythic origins are also more entwined with their early history than the Humans as well as they began writing and keeping records long before the first Amertrian tribes had. According to their records, their first people were shaped from the wood and stone of the forests and mountains. Their people say this was in an area that encompassed the Mountain of Baelegar. The Creator struck the ground with a magical polished boulder called Findolak from atop the mountain shattering the trees and rocks below. These rocks and trees coalesced into the Durgol. Today, a shrine lies on the spot where this boulder struck and shards of the boulder are held by many Durgol Chiefs and Kings as Relics of the Creator and symbols of leadership. These shards are known as Figolakindin. The first Durgol had little autonomy and no interest in developing or populating the land. This dismayed the Creator and he sought to see his creations grow. He created a great storm atop the mountain and hoped to incite the Durgol to move and act. Instead, many of the Durgol perished and did not move. Further saddened, the Creator decided to give the Durgol thought. With this spark, the Durgol became like their master. They began to think, move and create. The Creator was pleased. The first Durgol settlements sprang up all over the middle of Serrus. They each ruled on their own and had no unified governance outside of local treaties and trade. Somewhere around -4,500 AC (Ametrian Calendar) the Garendak appeared from the forests. Small, pale and hairless humanoids, whose origins were unknown, the Garendak sprung forth in numbers far greater than the Durgol. They looted, burned, and killed the Durgol all across the Durgol territories consuming everything they could. The fate of the Durgol seemed dire. None of the Chiefs could agree on what to do and the Durgol settlements each stood alone. From the same forest the Garendak came however, a Durgol clad in a white cloak calling himself Kebazdurak, the uniter. He began uniting all of the settlements and in a great war, the Durgol pushed the Garendak deep under the ground. After this long and bloody time, the Durgol unanimously elected Durak, which he was now called, as a High King of their people. With his guidance, they built the first Krundak out of stone and wood on the mountain. It was named Krundurak and was located where Krundak Baelegar is today. Slowly, the Durgol built more Krundak along the High Peak Mountains, hills, and in the surrounding forests. By about -1,000 AC, the Baelerek Kinghold was born; the first Durgol nation. The Durgol always feared that the Garendak would rise from the bowels of the earth that they were cast into and destroy their people. They built near and on the mountain as stewards and guardians to prevent this from happening. Thankfully, the Garendak have yet to be seen on Serrus since, but the Durgol stand vigilant. The Ametrian Genocide Around the same time the Kinghold was officially born, the Durgol began meeting and interacting with the many tribes of early Humans. For the most part, the Durgol and the Ametrian Tribes got a long. The Durgol warned the Humans not to infringe upon their lands. The Ametrians heeded this advice for generations until the tribes were ruled by the Great Shaman Hroba when she rose to power around -400 AC and tricked many Humans into settling too close to the Durgol Krundak. Knowing the Humans to be reckless and rash, they feared they would venture into the mountains and unleash the Garendak. The High King at the time, Bardurak II sent emissaries to Hroba warning her. Hroba claimed the Durgol were hiding some power in the mountains and rebuked the emissaries. This sparked a sporadic war between the two people. Neither side could get the upper hand, but the fighting was largely isolated to small skirmishes. The Humans were more numerous, but lacked the unity to press the Durgol even with Hroba influencing them and the Durgol were technologically superior and had the benefit of fortification, which the Humans, largely nomadic at the time, didn’t. The Durgol were also content to play a defensive war and sought to resolve the fighting through diplomacy where they could. After the skirmishes raged for many years, it was discovered by the Durgol that Hroba was wielding magic forbidden by the Creator: the magic of the Void, or the nothingness that existed before the Creator birthed order. Thus, the first Voidshaper was born through Hroba. The Durgol were shocked and disgusted. Their retribution was fierce. High King Bardurak II issued a decree that Hroba, and all of her followers were to be killed. Perhaps overzealously, the Durgol found it difficult to distinguish which Humans were in league with Hroba, and who were merely deceived by her. A massive culling, known to the Humans today as the Ametrian genocide, occurred all across Serrus. For the first time, Durgol in large numbers came out of there mountain and forested holds and swept across Serrus in groups known as Zagizbegund, or Cleansing Bands killing almost indiscriminately. After many years of strife, the remaining Ametrians scattered across Serrus. Aslo during this time was the death of High King Bardurak II. His son, who was more moderate, took the throne. Calling himself Nalardurak I after the mercy of Durak, he ended the Zagizbegundi in -396 AC calling all the Durgol back to their holds and cutting off ties with the Humans. Many generations went by with occasional contact with the two races. The scattering of the Ametrian tribes led to the many different cultures on Serrus known today as they moved all across the continent to survive. In addition, the Humans understood the dangers of the Void and the ills it brought their people. Slowly, the two peoples began cordial relationships again and by about -80 AC, all of the separate, and now vastly different Human cultures maintained regular contact and trade with the Durgol. Even today however, there are some Humans that resent the Dwarves for the events that transpired and the many Durgol are still wary of the Human’s penchant for corruption. It doesn't help that a vast majority of Voidshapers and Vacants are Human. The Divergence of Culture and the Rise of the New Ametrian Empire The Human cultures on Serrus changed greatly in the generations after the war with the Durgol. While they developed into many different distinct entities, around -15 AC, the people now known as the Brenner, united under a charismatic statesman named Abilius Ranka. The cities and towns of the Brenner people coalesced under his rule into what Ranka called the New Ametrian Empire. The areas accompanying modern day Frisia, Kingsland, Falais, and Riverhaven all either joined the Empire peacefully, or were conquered by the sword. By 0 AC, most of southern Serrus was part of the Empire. This is the date the Ametrian Calendar uses as year zero: the full construction of the Empire. After the unification, Ranka instituted a council built from leaders from each of the ruled areas. Ranka ruled with his council for many years. After his tenth year of rule, he slowly began to be seen less and less. His council took over more and more acting in his stead. By the fifteenth year, he disappeared entirely from the public view. Many believed he was dead. The Founding of the Academies of Magic In 9 AC, the many Bishops and High Scholars of the Empire decided that the easiest way to curb Void worship and use was to sanction the proper use of the Creator’s force, commonly referred to as the Elan. At a conference held at Southoud (what is now South Hound on Berik) in modern Kingsland, an edict was formed and signed by many of the leading political and religious authorities of all the members of the Empire. Ranka himself was the first to sign the edict and his large signature can still be seen, albeit faded, on the original documents held within the museum at the Grand Academy at Liggen. The edict stated that those that manipulate the Elan must subscribe to one of two very strict aspects of the Elan: The Focal or the Intrinsic Tradition. In addition, they would have to follow a specific training and schooling process ending in their certification to do so. These traditions and their schools have continued almost identically to its initial form since. Death of Ranka and the Collapse of the Empire No despot arose to fill the gap, and the council was so used to ruling, they did not see the need to elect a ruler. Many councils came and went and there was relative peace and prosperity for a few hundred years. That is until Ranka reappeared. In 501 AC, a man claiming to be Ranka showed up in the Imperial Capital of Ligindom (where Liggen is currently) claiming his right to rule. He preached that his original council and all the councils since had been in League with the Void and had sealed him away in a magical stasis and had been using his royal blood since then to extend their lives and perform blasphemous magics. The council of course denied this and the man claiming to be Ranka incited a mob in the central square of Ligindom of supporters. The pro-council mobs fought the pro-Ranka mobs and soon the street was chaos. In the fight, the man claiming to be Ranka was killed and the council was pushed back and locked into their officiating chamber. During this time, the pro-Ranka mob scoured the grounds. They discovered what this new Ranka had claimed was true; at least in part. They found many forbidden tomes and artifacts and journals detailing that the council had always been pawns of the Void and their long-term plan of returning the world to the Quiet Before Order had been trudging along for generations. Thankfully it seemed their efforts were disjointed as each generation of council members could not agree on how best to complete their plans. Within the day, all the council members and any associates they could round up from the governments and families were executed. In the years that followed, with a lack of a central government, the Empire dissolved into chaos. Slowly, each of the member-entities formed their own nations. By 623 AC, most of the entities known today were formed in their early vestiges. Kingsland, the Merchant League of Frisia, Falais, Riverhaven, Argau, the Stadts of Wetterau, and Um Bilaschca were all formed during this time to varying degrees. The Order of the Lantern In an effort to make sure none of the ruling bodies of any of the governments on Serrus would fall prey to the Void again, in 542, representatives from many of the nations met in Lachen, Argau in what was called the Council of Flames, named so from the hundreds of sacred candles burnt during the meeting. At this council the Order of the Lantern was created. It was built as an organization outside the control of the rulers. It consisted of a network of spies and advisors only answerable to the Church of the Creator. They were to keep a keen eye on each government and, when necessary, root out the Void in it. The Order of the Lantern survives today, albeit with many changes to its doctrine and focus over the years. The Time of Growth The centuries following the creation of the modern entities on Serrus continued at a relatively peaceful and steady pace. This was known as the Time of Growth. It lasted until 1078 when the beginnings of the Midnight War. NEED TO PUT MORE STUFF HERE. The Midnight War and the Withering Void After many centuries of peace, a series of minor actions and affronts lead to one of the most devastating wars to ever touch Serrus and lead to the gap in reality known as the Withering Void. Tensions Build Scholars do not quite agree on the very first event that triggered the build up to the war, if there even was one. What is known is that it stemmed from the sentiment of the time in the easternmost areas of Kingsland. The Rynnish people living in forests and hills of the region of Aulde Rynland have always been at odds with their Brennerman cousins. Kingsland has occupied and ruled Aulde Rynland since the fragmenting of the Ametrian Empire. The Rynnish people would like to think that this was only notionally. Culturally, they are different to a large degree and the Rynnish people have always been staunch in their claims to be independent. This has led to many small wars and skirmishes in Kingsland throughout history. Autonomy of the Rynnish People During the Time of Growth, this subsided with the rulers of Kingsland granting relative autonomy to Aulde Rynland in 872 AC (much to the chagrin of the Brenner nobles living and ruling in Rynland). King Herman Aldius IV signed an agreement with the King of Aulde Rynland, Gywwyhon One-Eye known as the Rynsmarch paper. In this document, Kingsland agreed that Aulde Rynland was able to govern themselves and re-institute their old familial electorate council which governed with the king. In return, the Rynnish people were to acknowledge that they were truly part of Kingsland. This seemed to eliminate most of the conflict in the area with some minor exceptions. However, in 999, right before the turn of the millennium, things broiled over. In secret, a group formed on the borders of Falais and Aulde Rynland in the mountains called the Sons of Sorrow. This group was formed from the disparate Rynnish people who lost loved ones and land in the many skirmishes with the Brenner troops of Kingsland. Soon, the Falasians living in and around the border began to join. Also tired of constant conflict with the Brennermen, these Falaisians, they sought ways to undermine Kingsland as well. The Sons of Sorrow Their core philosophy was that the only way to truly bring Kingsland to its knees was through a rebellion within Aulde Rynland and a war with Falais. This was a lofty goal and one that had little hope of succeeding until the Falaisian King, Loutard Maemick’s wife Marretta was killed accidentally in a skirmish with rogue Brenner troops traveling west into Kingsland on a diplomatic mission. History will never know if these troops acted independently as Kingsland claims, or if the attack was planned by the Crown. Suffice to say however, King Maemick began funding the Sons of Sorrow in secret. Because of his support, the next event that transpired was possible. At midnight on the eve of the new millennium, the Sons of Sorrow simultaneously assassinated King Aldius IV’s wife Joanna and his 7 month old daughter Rela in a raid on the Kingsland Royal Estate outside of Liggen. This is how the war was so aptly named. The Midnight War is also considered to be reference to the buildup of the sons of Sorrow and their role in causing the war. Outbreak of Open Conflict This enraged the King and fueled anti-Rynnish movements all over Kingsland in the coming days. The Falasias were not discovered to be part of the conspiracy. By the end of the week, Kingsland declared martial law in Aulde Rynland. A guerilla war in the mountains on the border of Aulde Rynland erupted with both sides fighting in pointless battles that gained little to no ground. They seemed to serve as simply an outlet of frustration and hate from hundreds of years of animosity. The Rynnish troops had no real hope of containing the might of Kingsland for very long. The King of Falais then declared war on Kingsland in an effort to help the Rynnish people win their independence. In reality, this was only a minor goal; the greater prize was destabilizing and bankrupting Kingsland, their age old neighbors and rivals. For 4 years the war raged on. Countless ducats and men were thrown into the war. Neither side could gain any permanent ground, nor did there seem any hope that either side would ultimately be the winners. Kingsland and Falais both reached out to the other nations; The Merchant League of Frisia, Argau and the Stadts of Wetterau all refused to get involved. The other nations were too far to have felt the impact of the war and also stayed out of the conflict. Frisian Privateers In 1005 AC, Kingsland offered immense sums to independent Frisian ships to act as Privateers against the Falaisian Navy. The Frisian ships consisted of mostly independent captains and crews, but the Falasians soon discovered Frisian Naval Officers and crew amongst some of the privateers. The Frisian officially denied any involvement. King Maemick, still stricken with grief at the loss of his wife, also lost a son to a Frisian Privateer early in the year. Some say this sent him into a raving madness. Despite being embroiled in what was turning out to be a hopeless war, he executed his entire advisory council and declared war on the Merchant League of Frisia as well. Perhaps this is exactly what the Frisians wanted; none really know. The Tear in the Elan The war was quickly spiraling out of control for the Falaisians and Rynnish people. What happened next, no scholar can agree on the details or how it happened. A huge tear in the world opened up Serrus to the Void itself originating in the City of Fortois in central Falais. The tear in reality spread swiftly engulfing everything in its path. Towns, villages, animals, plants; everything disappeared into the blackness as it grew. Hideous monsters randomly spilled out of the darkness. These nether-beasts had little constant shape or form, but they seemed to devour anything in their path with impunity. For an entire week, the blackness spread into Falais as well as into southern Rynland. Scholars suspect that King Maemick dabbled in the Void causing this as he was at a hunting lodge around where the tear supposedly originated from. Others however claim that there was no evidence that the King ever dabbled in the Void and even in his madness, would never have the power to create such a devastating and encompassing catastrophe. The remaining forces of Falais, Rynland, Kingsland and the Frisians all stopped fighting each other and turned on the beasts erupting from the tear. All seemed hopeless. Prophets screamed and preached of the end times. On the 16th of Unemonth, suddenly the blackness stopped. No one knows why or how. It just stopped growing. It still fluctuated in many places, but it largely kept its shape. The beasts did not stop coming from the tear, but their numbers greatly diminished. Many say it was the grace of the Creator that stopped the spread. The Aftermath Falais was in ruins. Most of the country disappeared under the blackness that still stood there. Many of the settlements on the edge or near the tear had been leveled by the amorphous beasts that lingered. No one lives in this area today and it is commonly known as the Fear Lands, where no one dares to tread. The Capital City of Falais itself was in a state of half-existence. Half of the city lies outside the bounds of reality in the Void and the other still on Serrus. The city was bisected by the tear. Anyone sane has long since left the City and what remains sits abandoned and neglected. Quickly, borders and barriers began being constructed to fend off the roving monsters to prevent further encroachment into Serrus. Kingsland built a series of Forts along the edge of the Fear Lands and Kingsland which are still heavily guarded. The remaining Falaisians along with the help of the Rynnish, Kingslandersm, and Frisians, built a massive wall in the Hills of Branlant to the north of the Void called the Witherwall. It is also heavily defended by joint Falaisian and Rynnish troops today. The Withering Void Ametrian Faith uses this tear in the world to preach what happens when you stray from the teachings of the Creator. The more insane believe that Falais simply live beyond the Withering Void in secret and in harmony and that they caused it to escape the ills of the world. The Withering Void persists to this day. It has not grown, nor shrunk to any large degree. The actual boundaries of the tear are hard to see and predict however. Light becomes dimmer and dimmer until outside observers suddenly see those walking towards it disappear. No one who has entered has ever come back out, thus, no one knows what happens when one enters, nor what is on the other side. There have been many attempts by many Thaumaturges and Adepts as well as many powerful religious groups to banish, close, or expel the tear over the years. None have been successful and there has been no evidence of any weakening. Monsters still roam and spill out of the tear randomly and the bordering nations are ever vigilant to prevent them from wandering too far to civilized lands. Individual Histories There are not only continent-spanning events that shape the foundations of Humanity as a whole throughout history. There are many smaller histories to be told. Each nation has countless volumes of history behind its founding and development. Details on these are found in the Serrus Gazetteer. Category:History